Por Causa de Você
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: [OneShot] [SongFic] [LisaHavoc] [LisaRoy] Uma song com a música Because of You da Kelly Clarkson, falando de traição. O que aconteceria se ela o traísse por seu superior?


**Domo minna-sanNha...olha keim voltou. Sim, outra song. Gostei qde escrever sim E agora dedicada à uma grande amiga, a Ginny-chan. Espero que goste, viu miga.**

**Sinopse: O que aconteceria se Havoc soubesse que ela o trocou por seu superior?**

**Legenda:**

**#Blá blá blá# Ação**

**(Blá blá blá) Complemento**

**((Blá blá blá)) Observação Minha**

'**Blá blá blá' Pensamento**

"**Blá blá blá" Fala**

**P.S.: Spoilers do filme: Shambala wo Yuku Mono (O Conquistador de Shambala) e do mangá, principalmente chapter 58.**

_**Because Of You**_

_Havia muito que Edward Elric conseguira atravessar o portal para voltar a Amestris. Até mesmo somente tendo passado um ano poderia a Central estar completamente diferente? Era isso que o Alquimista Fullmetal pensava enquanto se aproximava do Quartel General da Central City. Mas ao contrário do que Ed imaginava, tudo havia mudado. Mas não havia tempo para se preocupar com isso. Tinha de encontrar seu irmão, Alphonse. Seria mais fácil perguntar para alguém...Para a primeira pessoa que passasse por aí. E, para a infelicidade de Ed, essa pessoa não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Roy Mustang._

"_Hei, taisa. O senhor sabe onde está o Al?" – Mesmo receando, Ed arriscou. Só que ele não sabia que a resposta não seria irônica como sempre._

"_Ele foi para Liory, junto com a Tenente Hawkeye e o Tenente Havoc."_

_Triste? Com ciúmes? Bom, dos dois um. E Ed não sabia definir qual mais se encaixava com o rosto de seu superior no momento._

**I will not make**

Eu não farei.

**The same mistakes that you did**

os mesmos erros que você fez.

**I will not let myself**

Eu mesma não me deixarei causar.

**Cause my heart so much misery**

tanto sofrimento ao meu coração.

**I will not break**

Eu não vou me permitir.

_De qualquer forma, não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Tinha de achar Al. Tinha de ir andando, para chegar logo em Liory, que agora virara a nova sede do QG do Leste. Mas, estranhamente, lhe faltava coragem. Como? Poderia ele estar com medo de reencontrar seu irmão? Não, essa era a ultima coisa em que o jovem Fullmetal poderia pensar. Ao chegar em Liory, a primeira pessoa que Ed encontrara fora justamente quem ele não queria: Rose._

'_Droga! Tanta gente para encontrar e acho logo ela?' Pensara. Receoso disse: "Olá Rose. A quanto tempo, não?"_

"_Oh! Já faz um bom tempo sim. Aposto que veio aqui para rever Al, não?" E antes que Ed pudesse responder continuou. "Que pergunta. Tenho certeza de que foi. Bom, eu não tenho idéia de onde ele está, mas a Tenente Hawkeye sabe onde Al está. Se quiser falo onde ela se encontra no momento!" Rose se encontrava cada vez mais animada._

"_Er... Rose-san, se importaria de dizer onde a Tenente..." Rose não o deixara terminar a frase e já respondera, apontando para onde Lisa estava, junto com Havoc. "Ela 'tá ali, 'tava com o Tenente Havoc..."_

_Ed entrara na casa que Rose apontara e o que vira? Ed vira o motivo de Roy estar...digamos...com ciúmes, chegando a falar com grande desprezo o nome de seus subordinados, Lisa e Jean. Ele precisava ter que segurar vela (literalmente) para entender que Lisa preferira Havoc ao Mustang? Ed não acreditava no que via, no que seus olhos viam. Lisa e Havoc estavam se...beijando? Só neste momento notou que Roy Mustang estava desprezando Havoc, por meros ciúmes. Porque ele estava namorando com Lisa?_

**The way you did, you fell so hard**

Eu não vou cair aos pedaços que nem você caiu.

**I've learned the hard way**

Eu aprendi da maneira difícil,

**To never let it get that far**

a nunca me deixar chegar até esse ponto.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você.

_Assim que notaram a presença de Ed, Lisa e Havoc se separaram, corados. Havoc pensou em perguntar algo, mas sua voz não saía. Então pediu licença a Lisa e se retirou. Depois disso, houve um pequeno (leia-se: grande) silêncio e Ed começou a falar:_

'_Sei que posso me arrepender por isso, mas vai que ela me responde oo' Pensou, antes de tomar coragem e falar: "A senhora está namorando com o Tenente Havoc, Lisa-san?" ((Para quem não sabe, a Lisa deixou Winly chamá-la pelo nome no episodio 36.))_

"_Eu.." Lisa fizera uma pequena pausa, para tomar fôlego e coragem para continuar a falar. Antes de recomeçar, via imagens de quando Roy Mustang era aluno de seu pai. "Sim, eu estou. Mas mudando de assunto..." Lisa ficara corada quando lembrara da cena que Ed presenciara, mas continuou: "O que faz aqui?"_

"_Vim procurar Al, Rose disse que Lisa-san sabe onde ele está."_

"_Hum? Al voltou a Central agora a pouco." Lisa fez uma pausa e continuou, se lembrando de quando ainda era criança, e de quando o Coronel aprendia alquimia com seu pai. "Disse que precisava falar com o Coronel Mustang e que retornaria logo."_

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você.

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**

**hurt**

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro. Assim eu não me machuco.

**Because of you**

Por sua causa.

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone**

**around me**

Eu acho difícil confiar. Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta.

_Na central, Alphonse Elric ((Aqui ele terá sua memória,ok? E ai de quem reclamar. Ù.ú)) falava com Mustang, e, como o irmão, notara a tristeza de seu superior. Tinha medo de perguntar a ele o que havia ocorrido. Só não receara tanto na hora de perguntar quem eram as pessoas que estavam na foto que Roy olhava, tristemente._

"_Taisa, o senhor se importaria de me responder se eu perguntasse quem são as pessoas na foto?"_

_Roy negou com a cabeça e respondeu a pergunta do jovem alquimista: "Nessa foto... sou eu, meu mestre de alquimia e a... Tenente Hawkeye..."_

"_A Tenente Hawkeye, senhor?"_

"_Sim." Roy fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto se lembra de quando aprendia alquimia com o Pai de Lisa. "Quando criança, aprendi alquimia com o pai dela, e a Tenente me ajudava sempre..."_

"_Isso quer dizer que... Ela também sabe sobre a piroalquimia?"_

"_Sim, só que ela sabe tudo sobre a alquimia da chama, enquanto eu só sei o básico. O pai dela morreu, antes de poder me ensinar além do básico da alquimia."_

**Because of you I am afraid**

Por causa de você. Eu tenho medo.

**I lose my way**

Eu perco meu caminho.

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

E não leva muito até você mencionar isso.

**I cannot cry**

Eu não posso chorar.

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos.

**I'm forced to fake**

Eu sou forçada a fingir

**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

um sorriso, uma risada, todos os dias da minha vida

**My heart can't possibly break**

Meu coração não pode quebrar.

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você

_Uma semana havia se passado, desde que Ed e Al se reencontraram. Mustang também se mostrava bastante diferente. Ele sempre conseguira conquistar qualquer garota, por qual motivo receava ao chegar perto de Lisa? Por que não conseguia se sentir seguro perto dela? Por que não conseguia fazer com que ela _gostasse _dele, como ele gosta dela?_

_Mas como podia ela saber que Roy Mustang a amava, sendo que nem ele mesmo fora capaz de admitir para ele próprio? Por que se sentia fraco perto dela? Lisa era mais que uma amiga ou uma irmã para ele. Ele a considerava mais do que sua subordinada._ _Ele a amava, por mais que não conseguisse admitir isso a ele mesmo._

_Ele havia decidido. Irá se declarar para Lisa Hawkeye, e vai conseguir o que quer: Sair com ela. Não sabia por qual motivo desejava isso, mais queria._

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**

**hurt**

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro. Assim eu não me machuco.

**Because of you**

Por sua causa

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone**

**around me**

Eu acho difícil confiar. Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta.

**Because of you I am afraid**

Por causa de você eu tenho medo.

**I watched you die**

Eu assisti você morrer.

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

Eu ouvi você chorar toda noite no seu sono.

**I was so Young**

Eu era tão jovem.

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

Você deveria saber mais e, não simplesmente contar com o meu apoio.

_Roy se sentia receoso. Não sabia exatamente o que era isso. Mas tinha certeza de somente algo: Ia conseguir conquistar Lisa, custe o que custar. Sabia que a amava. Sabia que a queria. Tinha certeza que podia morrer no lugar dela se fosse preciso._

_Uma semana depois, Roy e Lisa voltavam para casa, quando ele resolvera abrir a boca._

"_Lisa..." Pausa. Ela estremecera um pouco ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome. "Por favor. Tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe revelar. Se aceitar jantar comigo, em minha casa, hoje, lhe contarei."  
_

_Lisa receava mais do que nunca. Aceitaria? "Eu..está bem, Roy. A que horas?"_

"_Exatamente as 8h. Estarei te esperando, preciosa." Saiu do carro, lhe dando um beijo de leve, em sua bochecha._

_Preciosa. Essa palavra... Nem mesmo Jean, que era seu namorado, a chamara assim alguma vez. O que isso iria querer dizer?_

**You never thought of anyone else**

Você nunca pensou nos outros.

**You just saw your pain**

Você só viu sua dor.

**And now I cry in the middle of the night,**

E agora eu choro no meio da noite,

**For the same damn thing**

Pela mesma coisa.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você

_Oito da noite. Lisa estava em frente a casa de Roy, e, consequentemente, cada vez mais receosa.Tocara a campainha e encontrara uma pessoa completamente diferente da que esperava. Lisa também se encontrava bem mudada. Usava uma mini-saia preta e uma blusinha justa vermelha. Usava, também, uma sandalinha rasteira, de cor vermelha, um pouco mais clara que a blusa._

"_Entre." Roy começou. Assim que Lisa entrou, ele a abraçou, pela cintura, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Você quer mesmo saber o que eu queria lhe dizer não?"_

_Dizendo isso, Roy a beijou. Mas a pegou de surpresa. Lisa estava atônita, não sabia o que fazia, e, por isso, retribuiu o beijo. Agora entendia o por que de ele tê-la chamado de preciosa. Roy Mustang a amava. E ela sentia o mesmo por ele._

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**

**hurt**

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro. Assim eu não me machuco.

**Because of you**

Por sua causa

**I try my hardest just to forget everything**

Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você.

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim.

**Because of you**

Por sua causa

"_Por que fez isso?" Lisa estava com a respiração ofegante, assim que se separaram._

"_Por que?" Ele começou, depois de um breve suspiro. "Não notou ainda? Eu fiz isso por que eu..." Pausa. "Por que eu te amo,minha doce Lisa!"_

"_Roy...e-eu...também" Ela disse isso, voltando a beijá-lo. Roy se surpreendeu com tal gesto, mas retribuiu._

"_Lisa, e Havoc?"_

"_Quem é Havoc?" Lisa respondeu irônica e Roy fez uma cara de riso. "Brincadeira, se sairmos juntos ela vai ter que se contentar que eu gosto de você, Roy."_

"_Isso seria um convite?"_

"_Se você acha que é, então será."_

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está vazia.

**Because of you I am afraid**

Por causa de você eu tenho medo.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você.

**Because of you**

Por causa de você.

_No outro dia, Havoc passara na casa de Lisa, como era de costume, mas ela não estava. Quando chegou no quartel ela já estava lá._

"_Bom dia tenente Lisa" Havoc a cumprimentou, como sempre, bastante alegre. Tinha conseguido uma namorada, sem que Roy a tirasse dele. Será?_

_Silêncio. Lisa continuara trabalhando, fingindo não notar a presença de seu "namorado". Roy sorrirra discretamente diante da situação._

_Depois de sair do quartel Lisa e Roy foram cada um para sua casa. Tinham combinado de ir ao teatro. Era um lugar que Havoc provavelmente veria os dois juntos, mas ambos nem pensaram nisso_

_No outro dia, quando Lisa chegou ao quartel, Havoc a puxara num canto para conversar._

"_Lisa" Começou. Suspirou brevemente antes de começar a falar. "Por quê?"_

"_Jean, sinceramente, não faço idéia do que está falando. Por que o que?"_

"_Por que você saiu com o Mustang? E não se faça de boba, pois não fui só eu que vi você com ele. Fomos eu, Falman, Fuery, Breda e até mesmo o Hughes."_

"_E-eu..." Lisa estava com uma cara bastante triste, parecia que ia chorar. Ela não o amava mais, só que não precisava magoá-lo._

_Roy e os outros somente observavam. Para quebrar o silêncio o coronel fizera uma pergunta (pelo menos tentou oo), mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava._

"_Onde..."_

"_Hum? Eles estão discutindo...Parece que brigaram feio...Por sua culpa Taisa" Respondeu Breda, antes de Roy completar a pergunta_

"_Minha?" #Olhar mais que metralha#_

"_É, sua. Se o senhor não saísse com todas as mulheres que Havoc namora isso não aconteceria. E a tenente Hawkeye é a única que ele é capaz de questionar o por que."_

"_Se você estivesse no MEU lugar entenderia o que eu sinto por Lisa."_

"_Por acaso...o senhor...gosta da tenente? Sei lá, é só uma suposição, mas é que o senhor a chamou pelo nome..."_

"_É.. É.. E se eu realmente gostar dela? Tá, eu admito, gosto de Lisa. Admito também que antes ela era só a filha do meu sensei, nada mais. Admito que agora a amo de vredade, e foi por isso que eu saí com ela!"_

_Na mesma hora Havoc abre a porta atônito com o que ouvira, e, do nada, fica com um ar bastante questionador._

"_Duvido." Começou. "Duvido que goste dela de verdade. Aposto que ela só vai ser mais uma."_

"_No que está pensando?" Questionou._

"_Só quero que prove que a ama mesmo, Senhor."_

_Lisa estava atônita. Não sabia o que falar, nem que tipo de prova Roy ia mostrar a Jean. Só sentiu a mão de Roy envolvendo sua cintura, e os lábios dele sobre os seus. Não sabia o que fazer, estava paralizada. Quando se tocou, parecia que havia esquecido que estava no quartel, na frente de Havoc e dos outros. Sentiu-se nos ares naquele momento. Tanto que sua ação foi inesperada por todos. Lisa passara os braços por de trás do pescoço de Roy e retribuira o beijo, deixando Havoc com uma belíssima cara de tacho e Fuery, Falman e Breda segurando vela, e se sentindo rebaixados, pois também sentiam algo por Lisa Hawkeye._

**E aqui está, como prometido viu Ginny? Espero que goste, mesmo eu tendo achado o final muito simples uu. Bom, mas aqui está minha segunda tentativa de songfic, centralizada na "traição" e nos casais Lisa e Havoc e Lisa e Roy. Bom é só isso, cliquem em Go aí em baixo e me deixem uma Review. Kisus e até a próxima, se tiver próxima. xD**


End file.
